The Three Crests
by UltraVioletWall
Summary: Matt calls Tai to talk to him about something important, when Tai gets there he is really nervous and when he tells Tai, he goes home to take advice from his sister, Kari. Tai realizes he has feeling for Sora.   Okay crappy summary but yeah.


I got a call from my best friend in the world, Matt Ishida, exactly at 10 a.m. He told me to meet him in 10 minutes in his garage; he also mentioned something about not being late so I just got out of my house and started walking to get to where he was. I took exactly 3 buses and walked 4 blocks to get there, it was a long way, but I had walked the same road since we came back from the digital world that summer every time I was bored. It didn't bother me. Kari , T.K. and the new digidestined were still trying to defeat the black spears and restore peace while Us, the old guys took a break from being super heroes. Matt had a concert that night, and we all promised we would be there. Around my neck was a necklace we all had accorded to get, everyone with their crest imprinted in it, so we never forgot what our greatest strength was, we should never forget what we were fighting for either. It was a reminder of everything, the whole adventure; it had been a good long and short summer vacation. I checked my phone to see what time it was, I was five minutes late already but I was one block away, so it was okay, Matt wouldn't care. I had one message, it was from my mother, "Come back for dinner, I made your favorite. Tell Kari". Ever since she learned how to send texts she sends us a message every time she can, with any excuse. I saw my background image; it was a picture of the eight of us, the original eight. Friendship, courage, love, sincerity, reliability, knowledge, light and hope; we were always accommodated like that. Me and my best friend beside each other. I would risk it all for him and I knew he would do it for me too. I was close enough to listen to him jam with his guitar. He had always been good, but he did got better with time. He and his band had a lot of fan girls already. I circled his house to get to the back of it and found him sitting down exactly how I had imagined him; holding his guitar and there was absolutely nothing else for him there.

Hello bro - I said to get his attention. He stopped playing and he looked at me and nodded.

What's up? – He said, but his tone was not as it was normally.

You're the one who called me – I was getting suspicious, Matt was not a nervous guy.

He then started talking about a lot of things. First he started to tell me about his last vacations. Then he sang me his new song; which was really good, he told me they were going to play it that night at the concert, I agreed. He started babbling again and again. He wasn't getting to the point of anything. He started moving his knee up and down with his feet really fast. That's when I noticed the sweating. It was cold outside so he couldn't be sweating because of the weather, because I was wearing a jacket and was still cold. He passed his hand through his hair as he avoided eye contact with me. I got tired of waiting so I cleared my throat and that's when he finally looked at me with an apologetic look in is face. Something was wrong, but what could be? Was he nervous about his concert? Was it his family again? Maybe T.K. risking his life again…perhaps. Then he started speaking really low so I could hear him.

What did you say? – I asked and he looks at me again.

I have to ask you something Tai. – He said as he was already looking to everywhere expect at me.

What is it? Is something wrong? – I started to grow more worried.

No, nothings wrong…I think. It's about Sora, - I felt my heart racing. What did he wanted to do with Sora?.

What about her? – I tried to say the calmest I could.

Well I like her Tai. And I know you guys have known each other for a longer time so if you like her I'll play it cool, man! Really, just tell me and I'll stop going after her. It wouldn't feel right to be with her if it will make things awkward for us. – That was it, that's what it took to make me burn inside. Good old Matt. Asking for permission.

Go ahead, Matt. Be my guest. – I said with a funny tone.

Really man? Like seriously? Oh God, thank you! – He said as he stood up – I seriously wouldn't know what to do without you, really. – He hugged me and then let go almost immediately. –Oh well thanks, umm I really have to rehears so…see you tonight? – He asked totally hyped.

Sure, see you tonight. – I told him and waved goodbye. So I started walking and tried to keep my face straight for a while.

As soon as I was sure that he couldn't see me or hear me I stopped and hit the closest thing to me. Why couldn't I tell him I liked her? That I was crazily in love with Sora Takenouchi? Because I have no courage left. That's why. Good old Matt, he thought about me before he thought about himself and his feelings. He had to ask me before he asked her out…of course, he had gotten the crest of Friendship for a reason. It was crazy actually, becoming a cold guy who never spoke to anyone and was always mad to the best friend ever…what a step. Unlike me; the worst friend and a complete masochist. But of course, even if I told him he could go out with her, it would make things weird for all of us, even for people who were not involved. I started walking home again, walked the 4 blocks and took the 3 busses. When I got home, Kari was there already. I guess she saw the look on my face because she just dragged me inside her room and sat me on her bed. She stood in front of me and crossed her arms.

What happened this time, Tai? – She asked.

What didn't? – I had no idea how sad I was until I heard my voice out loud.

That much? It must've hurt – She rolled her eyes. She was always like that sometimes, only when we were alone. But deep inside I knew she cared more about me that herself…she cared more about my hair that herself…that's how much Kari cares.

Matt likes Sora, I told him I didn't so now he is going to ask her out and I'm here sorrowing myself. – I said and look down…it sounded pretty depressing from my point of view.

Why did you tell him that Tai? You are so dumb sometimes. – I knew she wanted to use a stronger word than "dumb" but she couldn't, she was Kari.

I don't know, he was so excited you know. – I answered her rubbing my hands in my legs.

You have to do something. Why don't you just tell her how you feel? –

In my defense it was all Kari's fault. She had come up with the idea of telling Sora everything. So as soon as I got out of her room and we had dinner I started getting ready, both physically and mentally. I showered, brushed my teeth, changed into some nice clothes and grabbed my coat. Once I realized what I was about to do I thought about everything all over again. It was a good choice, given Matt the crest of friendship, he was a better friend than I was. But I was finally going to gather up some courage to tell Sora everything I've felt ever since I threw up on her hat so many years ago…I had forgotten to tell her about that before she put it on. Agumon was in my room and we waited until my mother was occupied with something else to get out.

I'll come back later mom –

Okay Tai, I love you –

Me too. –

I closed the door and didn't look back. Kari was still getting ready…girls, they take ages and then they steal the bathroom out of everyone else. I had told her I would go before so I could get us some good places at the concert, I had lied, I wanted to find Sora before Matt got to her…I felt selfish for a sudden. I took 5 different busses this time, the stadium was far from my house. I got there faster than I had thought. I went to the back door and waited for her to show up before the show. I gathered all of my courage when I saw her and her little pink digimon; piyomon, beside her. She saw me and waved. She walked up to me. She stopped.

What are you doing here? – She asked. Obviously I had no reason to be in the back of the stadium.

I was actually waiting for you, I wanted to ask you something – I don't even know how that sounded calm, I was rushing inside.

What is it? – I noticed the box in her hands.

I wanted to ask you if you were doing something after the show tonight? – Please say no, please say no.

I was actually thinking about asking Matt what he was doing after his show…- Now it was awkward. It was now or never…now or never.

Don't go in there Sora. Please. I have to tell you something – I took a deep breath. She just looked at me startled. I had never been serious around her, I was always mocking her. – I love you. – There I said it. I couldn't take anything back. I was about to risk it all.

What? – Her faced looked exactly like I had predicted she was surprised, but who wouldn't? Tai Kamiya loved a girl…and this girl was Sora.

I love you, Sora. I have always loved you. – Then I started telling her, as if it was a story, every encounter we had had. Everytime she should've noticed that I liked her, every little hint I gave her. I did tell her I hadn't realized I did until recently. Because I was not about to tell her I realized it because Matt had made me feel angry and sad when he made me think about her being with anyone but me. She just listened and nodded. She blushed and looked away. She then looked at me again and continued listening. And when I finished she just stood still. So If she didn't want to say anything I wouldn't say anything either. I looked over at Agumon who was jawdroped.

I started walking closer to her. One step. Two steps. Three steps. I could almost touch her. Four steps. I could feel her breathing. I grabbed her delicate face; because only then I noticed she was actually a girl and she was beautiful, and closed my eyes. I dragged her closer to me, when she didn't resisted I thought of that as a yes and I kissed her. That was it. It was over. I had told her everything and I had kissed her. I didn't care about anything else. I took a step back and smiled, she smiled back as she said "I love you too". I felt my heart racing. I couldn't hold on to a grip. She said she would meet me at the benches and I told her to find Kari. She nodded and I turned around to where Agumon was, he had been joined by Gabumon.

-Fuck – I said to myself but it was loud enough for everyone to hear it.

-Why did you lie, Tai? – I heard a familiar voice, one that I didn't want to hear. I feared it most of all.

-I'm sorry Matt. I don't know why I didn't tell you. I'm really sorry. – I said not being brave enough to look at him but I heard his steps coming towards me.

-You should've told me. I told you it was okay and you still hid it from me. –

-I said I was sor…- I couldn't finish when I was on the floor. My left cheek was burning with pain and my right side was cold and wet. I looked up and saw my best friend standing there giving me his hand as support. He helped me stand up and then he started talking again.

-Best friends don't hide secrets Tai. Now we're even. – He smiled and got inside the back door. I smiled too, for him, for myself, for everything.

Agumon followed me, while absolutely mocking me about everything, until we say Kari, gatomon, piyomon and sora sitting together. I waved and they waved back. There was a spot between the two of them. I heard Kari whispering to me "I'm glad it all turned out alright" I smiled in response. I took Sora's hand, and for once everything felt okay. She rested her head on my shoulder. I didn't want that moment to end.


End file.
